Roses are Red, Violets are Blue (Shadow The Hedgehog Love Story)
by ShadowEpona
Summary: My OC and Shadow The Hedgehog in love again


Roses are Red… Violets are Blue… If I ever needed someone in my life… It would be you…(Shadow The Hedgehog love story)

Chapter 1 A most unexpected surprise

I was walking along side a dirt road, in the middle of a forest. I scraped my feet against the ground purposely, as I walked. I took a deep breath of air, as I felt my lungs fill up, and stretch with the clean air of the forest. It was early in the morning, on a Saturday in the late month of May. The grass sparkled, as the dew clung to the grass. A slight, warm breeze made my hair sway a bit, as the trees above moved in harmony with the wind. That's when something caught my eye. Something that shone a red colour came from a trees base, where the thick, healthy tree branches spread out, and spiralled up to the sky. I went over to the tree, and climbed it. My muscles stretched out, and it felt good as I reached from tree branch, to tree branch. I slowly made my way up to the source of light. It looked like a Chaos Emerald from the Sonic series, and comics, and games. I thought. I picked it up in my hand. The Emerald made a shining like noise. I wish I could go to Sonic's world… I thought, as I let out a heavy sigh. The Emerald grew brighter, and I was enveloped in the white light that emitted from the Emerald. I felt as if I was in the air, as I started to feel sick, and dizzy. Everything went black.

I opened my eyes, as I was staring up at the sky, with the sun high above me. I sat up. I looked at my hand, where the Emerald was, and I had brown quills. I stuffed the Emerald into my pocket, and jumped to my feet. I searched myself over. I had a tail, and quills. I wasn't human any more. I appeared to be a hedgehog. I was surprisingly calm. Calmer than I have expected myself to be in a situation like this. Generally I'd at least be a little bit freaked out, or a bit nervous. But not calm. I might as well go look for somewhere to hide out for now. I thought as I started to walk into a nearby forest.

I was walking along, as I was swung up into the air, as I curled up into a ball. I was encased into a net made of rope. I was hanging from a tree. I squirmed a bit, trying to find a good spot where the rope is weak, to try and break it, but there was no weak point. Well… What now? I wondered as I stared up at the sky in a comfortable position. I could try to chew through the ropes. I thought. I moved to the left, as my foot went threw the rope, and I twisted it painfully. I flinched, then ignored the pain. I felt it pulse as my heart beat in a steady rhythm. Before I started to chew my way out, I heard clanking of a robot walking. I looked up, and I seen Omega. He stopped, as he noticed me. "Friend of Foe?" He asked me. "Friend." I said in a monotone voice. "What is your name?" He asked in his robotic voice. "Cathy. Umm… Do you think you could maybe get me down from here?" I asked him. "I am E-123 Omega." He said as his arm transformed into a machine gun. He aimed it up at the tree, where the rope led down. He shot once, and I fell. Omega caught me, and set me down gently. "Thanks." I muttered. He cut me out of the rope. I stood, weary of my ankle. I attempted to walk, as my ankle gave out, and I fell, as I caught myself with my other foot. "Ow…" I murmured. "State your status." Omega said. "Hurt ankle. Lost. Has nowhere to go." I said to him. He crouched down. "Hop on my shoulder. I have somewhere I can take you to." I nodded, and sat on his shoulder. He stood, as I held onto him tightly. He started to walk from where he came. It seemed to feel like forever since he started to take me somewhere. I stared to count the trees that we passed by for the heck of it. 345...346,347,348... 349...350, 351, 352... I counted mentally, as the trees disappeared, and he went into a cave. It was so dark in the cave, that I couldn't see, and my eyes needed to adjust to the light in the cave. "Omega… Who is _she_? I specifically told you to not bring anyone here." I heard Shadow say coldly. "It is okay, Shadow. She is a friend." Omega tried to reassure him. I felt Shadow's brooding stare, sear into me, even though I couldn't see him. "What is your name?" He asked me coldly. "Cathy." I replied, with no emotion in my voice. Omega went down, so I could get off of him. I hopped down on one foot, and kept my balance. "The name's Shadow, Shadow The Hedgehog. And this is Rouge The Bat." He said, introducing everyone, besides Omega. My eyes started to adjust to the light, and I could make outlines of everyone. I sat down, careful not to hurt my ankle. "She is lost, has a hurt ankle, and has nowhere to go." Omega said. "And?" Shadow asked coldly. He came over to me, and sat next to me. "Which damn ankle?" He muttered coldly. "Right." I muttered. He started to move it around, checking it out as I bit my lip in pain. But the strange part of him checking out my ankle is; when he touches me, this fiery, lava like, electrical current ran throughout me. He looked at me curiously now and then, with a questioning look on his face. Then he moved it in a really bad direction, and I pulled away, hurting it more. "Ow." I hissed under my breath. He ignored me, and moved it in the same direction again. "How much does it hurt when I move it in general?" He asked me. "A lot." I growled. "Can you move it?" He asked as he let go. I tried to move it, and it didn't budge a bit. "No." I whined. "It's broken." We both said at the same time. "Jinx." I muttered. "Shadow, Shadow, Shadow, Shadow, Shadow. You can talk." I added. "What's the point of jinxing me then?" He asked. "So you didn't." I said wisely. "Humph." My ear twitched, as I heard something, like a robot, but it was flying. I strained my ears, and I recognized at once that those were Eggman's robots. "So where-" I put my hand over his mouth, and hissed, "Keep quiet." I glared at him warningly, and he took my hand away viciously. I gave him a warning look. He didn't make any noise. My ear moved to the source of the sound, as I listened to the robots go by, and disappear. I sighed. "Clear." I said. "What was _that _for?" He growled. "Didn't you hear the robots?" I growled back at him. "No…" He said, and looked at me, in almost a glare. "Well I guess I have better hearing than you." I muttered softly. "They were most likely Eggman's." Shadow stated, and looked at me. "What?!" I demandingly hissed. "Did you do anything to make Eggman want anything from you?" Shadow asked me coldly. "No. He doesn't even know who I am, last time I checked." I hissed. "What about you?" I asked him coldly. "He'd probably just want me to work for him again." He muttered coldly. Then the room fell silent. "So hon. Where are you from?" Rouge asked me. My expression turned into a snarl, and my lips curled, and a throaty growl erupted from me. "Okay! Sheesh. Sorry I asked." She said, and backed up away from me. Shadow jumped to his feet in a fighting stance. I stopped growling, and relaxed. "Sorry." I muttered. "I just…" I shook my head. "Never mind." I sighed. I looked away and stared at the rocky, uncomfortable ground. My eye sight was perfect, and I could make out every single last detail around me. "Omega. Run an analysis on her." Shadow demanded in a more friendly tone. I got up, and rested my weight on one foot. "Stay away!" I growled, as I got in a fighting position. His little red light thing went inside of his head, and came out in a long rectangle, and a red light scanned me, up and down. "Analysis complete. Warning: Data error." He said. I smirked at the data error. "Good." I said coldly. "We aren't going to hurt you, hon." Rouge said. "I know, but I still don't like being tested, and scanned. I feel vulnerable when I am, and I don't exactly like people knowing my heath, and status, and all that junk.." I said with hate in my voice. "What do you want to hide so badly?" Shadow asked me suspiciously. "Nothing." I replied as serious as could be. He glared at me; still suspicious. "I don't have anything _to _hide." I muttered coldly. "Omega. Why is the data corrupted?" Shadow asked him. "It's not corrupted. She is just off the scale, by… A lot…" He said, and scanned me again. "She is not normal. She is too powerful to be alive. She must be a robot." He pulled out his machine gun. "There for she can not be trusted." He said. "Omega, I demand you to put the machine gun away… Please." I said, hoping he would listen. "I'm not a robot. Do I look like one?" I asked. "Scan me for the damn material if you don't believe me." I added, after a brief pause. He scanned me again. "Living cells, with no robot-like matter/material." He said, then put away his gun. I relaxed. "That's what Eggman wants you for. Your power." Shadow said. "When the robots came by this area." Shadow added, in more detail. "I know, Shadow. I can piece together stuff too, and I'm not stupid." I hissed. "Whatever, _girl_." He growled. I heard the robots again, and they got closer at a fast speed. "Incoming." I said, and stood a bit, and got into a fighting position, as I tried to not hurt my ankle. I heard them walk around us, but they were invisible. I felt one near me, and I made a swift punch, and I ended up punching through it, and damn was there ever a really good size hole where I punched it. I smirked evilly. Shadow did the same thing as me, as well as Rouge. Omega could scan the area, and see them, so he had no problems. I just tried to focus, and stay in one spot, and not inflict any more pain to my ankle. I punched my way through most of them, then they started to gang up on me. I put pressure to my right foot, and I collapsed to the ground. "Damnit." I hissed. Shadow jumped over me, as he destroyed some robots. "Thanks." I said, as I got up again. The cave started to cave in. I was swept off my feet, and I felt a fiery tingle seep through me like lava. Shadow carried me out, as Rouge, and Omega followed, as we were confronted by Eggman. "Ah, why if it isn't my old friend Shadow. Rouge, Omega." He said. "But who is this?" He asked. "It's none of your damn business, Eggman!" I snarled. "Feisty now, aren't we." He chuckled. I growled. "Calm down, _girl_." Shadow hissed at me. I stopped growling, and relaxed a bit. "Metal Sonic. Get them, and get Shadow, and the girls data into your system while you're at it." Eggman demanded. "Shadow do you have a Chaos Emerald on you." I said. "Ya. Why?" He asked, as he set me down and got into his fighting position. "Just askin'." I replied. I pulled mine out. I felt a rush go through me, and stay. I stood, balancing on one foot. Lets see what I can do. I thought. But I have to keep my feet off the ground, so lets se if I can pull that off. I lifted myself into the air somehow. Shadow was keeping Metal Sonic busy. "Shadow! You might want to stay away from him!" I said rather loudly. He jumped back, looking at me in a bit of shock on what I was doing. "Chaos! Inferno!" I yelled. I was glowing a fiery red a bit, and flames whisked off of me. Metal Sonic was consumed in a raging fire. It eventually died, and I stopped glowing red, with flames of fire whisking off of me. "Chaos! Irrigate!" I shouted, and a cyclone of water spun swiftly, and strongly, enveloping Metal Sonic. It dived down, and he was a blob of dead metal, that had melted. I slowly went down to the ground, as Eggman high tailed out of here. I felt exhausted, and collapsed to the ground. Rouge, and Omega came over to me, as Shadow lingered near them. "Are you okay? Pretty fancy moves there, hon." Rouge said. "Thanks. It too a lot out of me, but I'll be fine. I'm not used to doing stuff like that." I said, as they helped me into a sitting position. I noticed Shadow peeking at me, with his burning, ice could eyes, that were rock hard. "What do we do now? Eggman will just send another one after us." I said, curious on their opinions. "We fight." Shadow said, turning to me. "I know that, but…" I shrugged. Shadow stared to walk, and Rouge followed him, and so did Omega. I lifted myself off of the ground, and hovered after them. I wonder where we are going. I thought. "Where are you off to?" Rouge asked. He didn't answer her. I studied him. He's going to Sonic, and is hating the idea, and thought of going, but he has me, who has a broken ankle, and has to get a cast on it, and he also has to warn Sonic. Wow, how I find things so simple, and like open books. I thought, as I concluded on what Shadow was doing. My head grew heavy, and had a hard time staying in the air. I fell, and collapsed on the ground. They all looked back at me, as I swore under my breath. Shadow sighed. "I'll carry her." He moaned in annoyance. "No, I'm good." I said, and got to my feet/foot. "If you insist." He said with no emotion. I tried to lift myself off the ground again, but I could barely get off of it. I hopped along, still following them, for about a minute, then I got tired of hopping, and tried to walk on my ankle. It cracked, and hurt _a lot. _They turned to me again. "What?!" I demanded. "I got tired of hopping." They just stared at me. I glared at them back. "How come you aren't hovering?" Rouge asked me. "I can't." I said and tried, but didn't get too far off then landed on my good foot from a inch high in the air. "She used to much energy. That's why she can't." Shadow said to Rouge, then continued to walk. I limped as I went after them. I felt like collapsing right there and then, but I didn't. I was lagging behind. "If you wont let me, or at least Omega carry you, at least try to keep up." Shadow growled. "Fine… Carry me." I growled. He came over to me, and swept me off my feet, and held me to his chest like a baby. He was so warm, excluding the fire running through me. "Your _sooo _warm…" I said, as I cuddled into him. "And you're dry ice cold." He muttered. I gave him a fake, innocent smile. I closed my eyes, and buried my face into his fur. He smelt good. He had his own scent, that is unexplainable, but it smelt _**sooo**_ good! I thought, as I felt my body fall asleep, but my mind was half asleep. I started to think about really random things, as I unnoticeably slipped away from consciousness.

I opened my eyes to find Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Knuckles, Amy, and Cream, and her Chaos, Cheese watching me. I sat up quickly. "Hey calm down." Sonic said soothingly. "I am calm." I said, in barely above a whisper. "I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog. This is Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, and her Chao, Cheese." Sonic said, and pointed them out as they waved. "Ya, whatever." I mumbled. I was about to get down when I moved my right ankle, and a throbbing, sting of pain washed through it. Ow! I thought in my mind. I soothed my ankle a bit. "Ya, you might want to watch your ankle." Tails said. "It's a brake, but it's not all that bad, and if you do to much with it, it'll just get worse. I'll take it off in seven weeks." Tails said. My eyes widened. "Seven!" I exclaimed. "Ugh!" I flopped back down. Please let me have healing powers! Please let me have healing powers! I begged. "If I faint due to exhaustion, of attempting to use powers to heal my ankle, just leave me alone, I'll be fine. And I don't know if I even have healing powers, but there is no way in hell that I'm having a broken ankle for _seven_ weeks!" I said. I focused on my ankle. "Don't push yourself." Sonic said. I glared at him. I felt a burn go to my ankle, as well as a surge of power run through me. I moved my ankle. "Ha! Sweet!" I said happily. "Omega. Maybe she _is_ too powerful, instead of your wiring being on the fritz." Shadow said. I glared at him. "_What_!?" He demandingly sneered. "Too powerful. I highly doubt that. If there was anything about me that would actually be a higher rank would be my strength, and speed." I said, my eyes gone emotionless. "And I doubt that." He hissed. "Whatever you say, Shadow." I mumbled, as I jumped to my feet. I noticed this yellow TV thing hanging form the ceiling. My mind made a strange connection, and something told me that Eggman was spying on us. I growled underneath my breath at it. I stared at it. "So, your name's Cathy, isn't it?" Sonic asked for clarification. I nodded, but didn't take my eyes off the TV thing. "Do you have anywhere to go?" I shook my head. I felt something stare at me from the yellow thing. I studied it. "You can stay here if you want." Sonic said. I nodded yes. "Okay. I'll show you to your room." He said happily. "Hold up." I hissed. I went over to the TV. "Do you mind if I destroy this?" I asked him, as I looked up at it. "Why?" He asked. "Because Eggman is spying on us." I hissed at him. Then the screen popped on. "You sure are smart for a hedgehog." Eggman said as he clapped his hands. "Get on with it!" I snarled demandingly. He just looked at me in this way that ticked me off a bit. He knows something, or other, but not quite… He is up to something. I concluded. "What are you up to?" I demanded. "I won't tell you, or you'll just foil my plans, and I don't want that now do I?" He said, as this eye glowed red in the back of the room, that was too shadowy, and dark to see what was there. I recognized the shape of it, and I knew that it was another Metal Sonic. I glared at it, then it disappeared. "What do you want Eggman?" Sonic asked. "To take over the world, and have everyone under my Eggman Empire's control! Ho! Ho! Ho!" He chuckled. Then the screen went black. "Lock, and load, anybody?" I said with a evil smirk on my face. "But we need a plan." Tails said. I sighed. "Chaos Control into the base. Shut down power, and all backup alarm systems. Take out guards, and reinforcements, and dispatch of Metal Sonic, and destroy Eggman's base, or rip Eggman apart limp from limp, slowly, and painfully." I said with a full fledged malevolence smile on my face. "We aren't killing him." Over half of everyone said forcefully. "Okay… Blow up his base then." I compromised. "Just find the button, and press it, and it will blow up in like what? Five minutes, tops." I added. "Ya. Pretty much." Shadow agreed coldly. "But how did you know?" He asked me with no emotion. "It's way to obvious." I muttered.

Chapter 2 Fighting Eggman/ Fighting for freedom


End file.
